The present invention relates to a distilling apparatus for the production of distilled water which is simple and easy to maintain.
The techniques of using a distilling process to produce distilled water have been well known. Regular distilling process for the production of distilled water commonly comprises the step of using a water supply container to supply water, the step of using a boiling container to heat water from the water supply container into steam, the step of using a heating container to heat primarily distilled water from the boiling container into steam, and the step of guiding the steam from the heating container through a water container for a primary condensing and then permitting condensed water to be guided to a cold water container through a coil pipe. Distilled water gathered in the cold water container can then be used for drinking. The apparatus for the aforesaid distilling process is complicated, and therefore the maintenance work of the apparatus is difficult. Furthermore, because two electric heaters are used the cost of the apparatus is high and, much power supply is consumed during the distilling process.